Revelaciones inesperadas
by bambola di in porcellana
Summary: Amellie una joven seria conoce al legendario Demonio Sebastian Michaelis con el cual hace contrato... lo que ella no sabe que este es tramposo dada su condicion... Este "joven" demonio descubre cosas de si mismo que no conocia gracias a esta mortal


**_Sentada sobre un banco de plaza esperando ansiosa la llegada de su amigo, se encontraba Amelie con su celular en manos esperando la bendita llamada de John, su mejor amigo de la infancia._**

**_Veía pasar a las personas aceleradas y se ponía a pensar cuantas veces estaba ella así, y cuantas otras ignoraba lo que había a su alrededor, solo importándole el destino final, ya sea por apurada o porque era distraída... Nunca había prestado atención a lo que ahora era su único objeto de admiración _**

**_Quedo hipnotizada mientras el ocaso se hacia el principal actor de ese escenario, donde ella era una simple decoración _**

**_Justo en ese mismo momento cuando se había sumergido por completo en aquel mar que ella llamaba "pensamientos" sonó su celular, mostrando que quien llamaba era el mismo John _**

John: ¿Amelie? estas en la plaza verdad?

Amelie: si claro John estoy aquí, porque, me vas a plantar otra vez más? *en un tono de burla*

J: Perdon,sorry,désolé,contristati,gomenasai, en que idioma te lo tengo que decir que me perdones, es por trabajo y tu lo sabes..

A: Si, lose perfectamente John, y también lo vas haciendo 5 veces seguidas, pero bueno, veré que hago ahora, chau *contestando algo irritada para luego colgar sin dejar que el contestara*

_**En ese momento se dio cuenta de que la noche había caído y de lo sola que estaba en la plaza .Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, quedando en el mismo transe que hacia unos instantes**_

_**/Narra la protagonista/**_

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo hasta que escuche unos ruidos... Aquellos provenían de una esquina en la cual esta se encontraban 2 hombres mucho más grande que yo

Bueno... creo que no me eh presentado... Mi nombre es Amelie Jane Bennet, bueno creo que ese apellido no me corresponde mas o no en este momento que me eh enterado que soy la única descendiente de la familia Darcy-Black. Soy hija de los Sres. Bennet, gracias a ellos que me tuvieron desde pequeña hasta hace unos años cuando mi casa fue destruida con ellos adentro "misteriosamente"

Bueno hasta donde todo comenzó no sabía nada más que yo era una Bennet, pero cuando esa cosa se apareció en mi vida, esta hizo un giro de 360º

Bueno desde ese entonces solo tenia claras 3 cosas:

1º Mis padres me abandonaron por "protegerme" (según lo que esa cosa me contó)

2º esa cosa me miraba de tal forma que estaba segura que me quisiera comer

Y la 3º cosa Era descendiente de Lady Darcy y el Conde William Black, e iba a recobrar todo lo que me pertenecía; y si en eso entraba utilizar a esa cosa, no lo dudaría, ni tampoco me temblaría el pulso

**Recobrando el hilo de la historia... ya que esa cosa tiene como orden hacer que yo relate y vuelque todo lo sucedido y molesta para que lo haga**

Creo que en ese momento me percate de que estaba casi pasando en frente de ellos, cuando empezaron a murmurar cosas, luego de esto empecé a acelerar mi paso, el corazón me decía que algo malo iba a pasar, pero no quise escucharlo hasta que me di cuenta que ellos venían atrás mió pisándome la sombra y susurrando algo, pero me preocupaba mas en llegar rápido a mi departamento que atender lo que decían ellos, cuando sentí un brazo que me impidió seguir caminando

Me di cuenta que en ese momento pasaría lo peor...

** No contare mas de lo que me sale ya que la cosa esta me acosa con preguntas**

Cuando estos sujetos me sujetaron trate de safarme pero, no pude, mi contextura física (aunque mediana, pero no mucho, era mucho mas pequeña que ellos 2)

Uno me sujeto por las muñecas con una de sus manos y con la otra recorría mi espalda con sus inmundas manos... diciendo

Sujeto1: Mira mira lo que eh encontrado por aquí... te parece si jugamos un rato con ella?

S2: Jaja, vamos, no le pedirás permiso o si? *acercando su asquerosa cara, hasta el punto de llegar a oler su aliento a alcohol...*

*Cuando este hizo el acercamiento le escupí en su cara, y trate de pegarle, ante ese golpe recibí otro en mi mejilla izquierda haciéndome caer... trate de escapar pero se subió arriba mió *

S2: no no, no te iras así tan fácil

En ese momento sentí tanto pánico como la noche que encontré destruida la casa de mis padres... me invadió el miedo y lo único que atine a hacer fue a cerrar los ojos... En ese momento sentí como explotaron y caía como una lluvia de diamantes los vidrios de los postes que se encontraban alumbrando la noche( o eso intentaban)... Aproveche que los delincuentes se distrajeron y golpee al que estaba arriba mió y eche a correr, cuando tropecé con algo...

En ese instante sentí un frió devastador, que calaba mis huesos y entre medio de la noche vi unos ojos brillantes fuera de lo común... eran dos rubíes encendidos... ojos que penetraban tu alma sucumbiéndola..

No pude dejar de ver esos ojos hasta que desaparecieron unos instantes para dar luego de unos segundos a alaridos de dolor de parte de los delincuentes

En ese momento una sombra se acerco a mi, esos ojos rubíes que me hipnotizaban como si viera a una serpiente se acercaban trayendo consigo un aura oscura...

Fuera lo que fuera eso... cambiaria mi vida para siempre

**Espero que les guste... es mi primer fic que me animo a subir **


End file.
